Cancer, also referred to as malignant tumors, is a result of abnormally proliferated cells that further invade other parts of a human body, and is one main cause for human deaths. Cancer can be treated by surgery, chemotherapy, radiation therapy, immunotherapy, monoclonal antibody therapy or other therapies. Among the above treatments, radiation therapy frequently serves as a most direct or auxiliary method for treating cancer. By killing cancer cells, reducing tumors and damaging genetic substances of cells with radiation, radiation therapy prohibits cell growth or dividing to further control the growth of cancer cells.
For example, the U.S. Patent Publication No. 20150031933, “Range Shifter and Particle Radiotherapy Device”, discloses a common radiotherapy device. The particle therapy device includes an accelerator that generates a particle beam, a plurality of treatment rooms, a plurality of irradiation devices, and a plurality of range shifters disposed in the irradiation devices. The particle beam enters the treatment rooms from the accelerator. The irradiation devices are respectively disposed in the treatment rooms, and irradiate the particle beam onto an irradiation area of an irradiation target. Each range shifter includes a transmissive plate and a holding portion that holds the transmissive plate. By adjusting the thickness of the transmissive plate, the particle beam may be given with different attenuation amounts, such that the energy of the particle beam can be adjusted.
In general use, a detector is also used in conjunction to confirm the accuracy of parameters of the particle beam and the amount of radiation transmitted. In a conventional treatment, a large-area radiation exposure is applied, and a range of radiation is limited using a predetermined shield manufactured according to a size of tumors. Thus, the measurement of a specific position is usually performed by a two-dimensional detector or a small-size detector (single-channel). In a new ion treatment, the position of tumors is scanned using small-size ion beams at a scanning speed of 20 m/sec, and the dosage can be controlled by controlling the scanning speed. However, due to an excessively large space resolution and an inadequate measuring speed, a conventional detector is incapable of accurately measuring such scanning ion beams. Therefore, there is a need for a solution that is capable of increasing the space resolution and measuring speed to accurately measure the parameters and radiation dosage.